


Kageyama Shouyou

by Valgus



Series: Kageyama (19) and Hinata (9) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Cutie little Hinata., Drama, M/M, Slice of Life, TsukiYama on the background.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:22:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A university drop-out at the age of nineteen, Kageyama Tobio met a child outside convenience store where he bought cup noodles at the end of the month. The little ball of sunshine of a boy by the name of Hinata Shouyou then turned his life around in the most pleasant and heart-throbbing yet confusing way possible.</p><p>In which Tobio had never thought he'd be a father material, nor he ever thought he'd see the face of the freckled convenience store's cashier blond son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kageyama Shouyou

It was one really rainy evening when Kageyama Tobio saw the kid; orange haired, with bright red elementary school bag, and a face damp not from the rain. He was perched outside the convenience store alone when Tobio entered.

Tobio was nineteen and just dropped out of university. His parents died in plane crash when he was two. He had lived with his aunt and uncle. They didn’t have kids on their own, but they didn’t seem to think of Tobio as replacement. Tobio played volleyball almost professionally until his career finished by his first year in high school. He was called a tyrant king at the court passed junior high. He didn’t manage to get along with his new teammates either at high school. His aunt and uncle told him that they didn’t have money for him to go to university until Tobio finish, so Tobio did his two years at university before resigning. Sure, ‘resigning’ wasn’t the word his peers used. With permanent scowl and perpetual bad temper, Tobio didn’t have a lot of friends.

In fact, he didn’t have any friends at all.

It wasn’t like Tobio minded his situation. The closest things he had to friends were two boys called Kindaichi and Kunimi, from junior high. They didn’t even like Tobio either. Tobio caught them talking about his ‘dictatorship’ near the water tap after they lost a decisive match, which ended up to be the last volleyball match Tobio played in junior high.

From his neighbor, Tobio also heard that his aunt and uncle bought a villa on the countryside for their retirement. The elderly neighbor sounded shocked when Tobio said that he only went to university for two years because his guardinas had no money.

So after all, Tobio wasn’t wanted by anyone.

That was something he could definitely live with.

He got day job on a skyscraper site and sometimes he would contact that agency who wanted him to wear some clothes and photograph him on it with a deal that Kageyama didn’t want his face to be published.

(“Why not, Kageyama-kun? You have nice face. You can make so much more money if you became proper model.”

“No. This is enough. Thank you as always.”

“Kageyama-kun, you have nice tall body! Your legs are long too. If you only—“

But Tobio usually left after that.)

It was three days before Tobio got paid from his construction job. He had only coins money left on his small flat three blocks from the closest train station, so tonight he was out to the convenience store to buy several portions of cup noodle for three days.

Tobio glanced at the orange-haired kid outside the store and the freckled, dark-haired cashier mumbled, “He’s been standing there since four. I wonder where his parents are.”

Tobio pursed his lips, still staring at the kid outside the store. He eventually returned his gaze to the cashier, a guy about his age and height with a nametag ‘Yamaguchi’ on his staff uniform.

“Since four this evening?” grumbled Tobio, though he did heard Yamaguchi just fine on the first place.

“Yeah. I bet the little guy’s really hungry by now,” Yamaguchi added. The staff had opened his mouth to sound another opinion, but a lanky blond guy with thick dark framed glasses grunted at him.

(“Stop talking about unnecessary thing with the customer!”

“Sorry, Tsukki.”)

Tobio stared at nine-cup noodles on the counter between Yamaguchi and him.

“Please wait for one second,” Tobio held out his palm to Yamaguchi and went to get another set of cup noodles.

*)*

Tobio didn’t believe he really went home with twelve-cup noodles. He didn’t believe either that he had stopped in front of the store on his coat, offering the tiny carrot head his umbrella, and that the kid actually nodded and, after stroking his large, brown eyes, took not Tobio’s umbrella but his hand. The small boy eventually decided he preferred to cling to Tobio’s leg.

(That was before Tobio instructed him, in the gentlest voice possible, to hold Tobio’s hand instead, because they couldn’t go home—or more like Tobio couldn’t walk—if the little boy kept holding on to his leg.)

Tobio had planned to treat his tiny guest with cup noodle and asked for his identification later, so Tobio could contact his peers. But when the boy entered Tobio’s apartment, he just realized that he never brought anyone there since he moved to live alone.

There was nothing interesting with his flat. It was almost empty with extra minimum furniture.

“Take off your shoes, then clean yourself a little for dinner,” he instructed the boy.

His guest looked up at him. His cheeks were dirty with tears and dirt, but he smiled, “’Dinner’? You mean those cup noodles?”

“You little ungrateful dumbass!” roared Kageyama. “I bought this with my last money!”

When the kid froze, Kageyama suddenly realized that he might not suppose to yell to a child. But the carrot head smiled again and nodded, “I understand! I appreciate it, Uncle!”

“… Please don’t call me that. I’m only nineteen.”

“Then what should I call you? What’s your name?”

“It’s Kageyama Tobio. What’s yours?”

“Hinata Shouyou. Hey, hey, can I call you ‘Tobio-chan’?”

Tobio blinked. Even his own aunt and uncle called with family name. “W-well, if you must…”

“Yay! You can call me Shou-chan, Tobio-chan!”

“… I think ‘Hinata’ will do. Go take off your shoes and clean yourself.”

“Yes, Sir, Mr Tobio-chan!”

Little Hinata didn’t clean himself properly for ‘dinner’, so Tobio had to go with him to his small bathroom for another cleaning seassion. In the end, as they waited for the water on kettle to boil, Tobio took off his shirt and filled the tub, making Hinata joined him in what turned out to be chaotic bathing session.

Even before food, Hinata jumped all over the place. He commented the lack of kids soap and shampoo on Tobio’s bathroom—to which Tobio roared, “Of course I won’t have any kids product, Dumbass!”—pretended that he was a submarine when he finally entered the tub, and made pathetic attempt to wash Tobio’s hair as “form of gratitude”.

It took Hinata’s little hands awhile to lather Tobio’s dark hair with shampoo and Hinata definitely did a lousy job with it, but as Tobio sat there on his tiny bathroom, feeling someone massaging shampoo into his scalp, he couldn’t help but to feel warm and served. Perhaps other kids who grew up with parents experienced this sort of bliss of being cleaned by others’ hands.

When Tobio lifted Hinata after the bath time was over—the kid struggled on his hand, asking him for extra bathing time because he had to be a submarine just a little longer—he felt how small and light Hinata was on his arms. What was this kid doing standing for hours in front of a store with tears on his cheeks? Where were his parents?

But questions could wait until dinner. Tobio dried Hinata’s hair and body before him, just in time for his old kettle to whistle. Tobio managed to find the smallest shirt he owned, which was still drown Hinata to his tiny knees, but Hinata didn’t seem to mind at all. When Tobio opened his almost empty small fridge, he only found butter and a single egg. So he took the egg and gave it to Hinata.

“This is for your cup noodle,” he said.

“Tobio-chan, don’t you want some egg as well?”

“I’m good. You’re still growing, so you need to pack as many as protein as possible now.”

Hinata nodded and smiled, but when their cup noddle was done, he scooped half of his egg to Tobio’s cup noodle.

Tobio, who had never experienced any kind of crush for the past nineteen years of his life, felt his heart throbbed by such sight.

(Wait, does this made him a shotacon?

No. Hinata was just cute and unbelievably well mannered. That was all.)

After cup noodle, Tobio made them tea. When they stood in the bathroom once again to teeth brushing before bed, Tobio took out his prized second toothbrush so that Hinata could brush his teeth as well, even though at the back of his mind he knew that Tobio had to return Hinata soon to his house, wherever that was.

But when they curled on Tobio’s bed—Tobio almost filled the tiny bed and Hinata squeezed wherever he may fit—Hinata hugged Tobio’s chest with his tiny arms and mumbled into Tobio’s shirt, “I don’t want to go home.”

“So you do have a house.”

“I don’t want to go back there, Tobio-chan.”

“I know how you feel. Trust me. But you’re, like, six years old, so you have to return to your family even if you didn’t want to.”

“I’m nine, Stupid Tobio-chan!”

“Ah. Sorry, Hinata.”

“Beside, I don’t have a family.”

“What?”

“My parents died in traffic accident. I have a sister, but I don’t know where she is. I don’t like my uncle and aunt. They’re mean to me. Hey, Tobio-chan, please be my new father.”

Tobio choked. Not many people at the age of nineteen got a request from nine years old to be their new father.

Strangely, Tobio was considering the idea. “I’ll see what I can do about that.”

Hinata, seemingly satisfied, finally fell asleep.

*)*

Adopting Hinata was harder than anything Tobio ever did. The greedy bastards of Hinata’s uncle and aunt would let Hinata go and gave the guardianship to Tobio if Tobio paid them a rather large amount of money, so Tobio finally agreed to do that photo-shoot with his face seen.

His agent seemed to be on cloud nine and Tobio scowled even more when he saw his own photograph on public, but that was the day when he finally got to bring Hinata home with him, to his new apartment he just got from photo-shoot money—being Hinata’s guardian, he had to be able to give Hinata his own room—so Tobio didn’t feel too bad even when some people were pointing at him as he ran in front of his own photograph, looking absolutely bored on some expensive jeans.

Snow was falling when Tobio almost reached Hinata’s house. Hinata was waiting for him outside, nose and cheeks red from the cold, and Tobio gave him a smack full of love.

Tobio said what he needed to say to Hinata’s aunt and uncle and lifted a small, bright red suitcase in which all Hinata stuffs were stored. Hinata wore two thin coats and his trusty red elementary school backpack. He also held this three-colored small volleyball and refused to let Tobio carry it for him as they boarded the train.

Hinata seemed to be absolutely ecstatic by the sight of his new home. Tobio’s new flat, he had to admit, was pretty gorgeous. Since Tobio had signed contract with the agency—he figured he’d need more income being a single father—he could afford the flat just right outside the town, with a beautiful night view from their living room.

“Tobio-chan! Look! I can see planes! I can see Tokyo Tower too! Ahhh!”

Tobio chuckled and followed Hinata to the balcony, where cold December wind swept their hair as tiny blobs of snow made their way down from the sky.

“Hinata, let’s get in. You’re going to get cold. Also, I made hot pot to celebrate your arrival,” said Tobio as he picked Hinata up.

Hinata raised his hands to reach Tobio. He smiled at his new father and chuckled, “Tobio-chan, you can cook? I was afraid I’m going to have to eat cup noodle if I were to live with you for the rest of my life.”

“Why you little…!” Tobio, whose arms were occupied with holding Hinata, attacked Hinata with kisses and playful bites into Hinata’s head.

They laughed and laughed until some snow got on to Hinata’s bright orange hair. That was when Tobio finally brought his new son to retreated into their new flat.

Sometime after they digested the delicious hot pot—Tobio had used really expensive ingredients there to boost the meal, like super high quality eggs and rare mushrooms—Hinata sat on Tobio’s lap under their kotatsu and exhaled.

“Tobio-chan, now that you’re my father, should I call you ‘father’?”

“I’m actually just your guardian, though.”

“So you don’t want me to call you ‘father’?”

“Hell no! I’m not even twenty yet!”

“Tobio, you have foul mouth for a parent. Also, when is your birthday?”

“22nd of December.”

“That’s in a week!”

“Yeah.”

“Should we go celebrate it?”

“I think I’ll just get you some clothes for my birthday, Hinata.”

“What? But it’s your birthday!”

“Yeah, so? That means I get to get what I want, right? And I want new clothes for you! We’re way too different in size!”

Hinata chuckled, “You’re right, Tobio-chan. Okay, I’ll accompany you go shopping on your birthday.”

“Of course you’ll go with me. We’re getting the clothes for you, Dumbass!”

Hinata laughed again and proceeded to tell Tobio about his favorite colors for his new clothes.

“Also, Tobio-chan, when are you going to stop calling me ‘Hinata’?”

“But your name is Hinata, right?”

“Not anymore! Since I am now your family, I am now Kageyama Shouyou. How can you forget this, Tobio-chan?”

Tobio froze. He was too happy he got that document that stated that Hinata was on his care that he didn’t really read the paper. “Wait. Really?”

“Yes! I’m not a ‘Hinata’, anymore, I’m Kageyama Shouyou from now on!”

Tobio chuckled, “You still look like a ‘Hinata’ to me. I mean, with your hair and big cute eyes—you’re just like the sun.”

Hinata went silent and blushed in the most adorable way possible, “Tobio-chan, do you flirt like that a lot with girls?”

“What girls?” grunted Tobio. He was never interested in girls. Hell, he was never interested in any other human being but Hinata before. “I don’t want any girls. My hands are full with you now.”

“You’re right! Beside, since I am now Kageyama Shouyou, it sounds like you’re marrying me.”

To this, Tobio laughed—he was surprised at the amount of laughter he made since Hinata came into his life—and ruffled Hinata’s hair, “Hah! It’s ten years too soon for you to think about marrying anyone!”

“Oh, I see,” Hinata nodded. “So in ten years, when I turn nineteen and you turn twenty-nine, I can actually marry you, right?”

Tobio chuckled, “Calm down there, you’re just being Kageyama Shouyou for a couple of hours now.”

“But if we did get married, Tobio, I don’t have to change name again!”

Tobio exhaled and placed his chin on top of Hinata’s head, “That’s true. We’ll just see how it goes, then, Hinata. If you grew up to be great young man, I might be thinking of marrying you.”

Hinata shuffled from Tobio’s lap and stood, “I will definitely grow up to be great man, Tobio! And I will still definitely love you when you’re thirty and wrinkly by the time I marry you!”

Then he kissed Tobio’s cheek.

Tobio was blushing and yelling at the same time, “I won’t be wrinkly when I’m just thirty, Dumbass!”

But he returned Hinata’s cheek kiss and they walked to the bathroom together after that. Even though Tobio had bought Hinata his own bed and everything, Hinata insisted to sleep on Tobio’s new bed, large enough for two grown men, since Tobio figured that Hinata would sneak into his bed a lot.

They laid side by side, Tobio on his plaid pajamas and Hinata on white shirt with cartoon lion. They just breathed in the darkness when Tobio heard Hinata sobbed.

“Huh? Hinata? What happened? Are you hurt? Do you miss your aunt and uncle?”

But Hinata just shuffled to hug Tobio and sniffled, “I’m just so… so happy, Tobio. I am now your family. No one has ever wanted me before. Please let me be your family forever.”

Tobio stroked Hinata’s small head and back and nodded, “Okay, Hinata. I am your family. I am here. There’s nothing to be worried about.”

Hinata sobbed into his chest and Tobio finally understood why he took Hinata home that day; both of them had no family and it didn’t seem like anyone loved them or needed them even just a little. Two lonely souls were finding each other and finally found their place in the world.

Hinata’s sobs finally reduced to hiccup and he mumbled against Tobio’s chest, “Hey, Tobio?”

“Yeah?”

“This day I saw your photo on the shopping district!”

“Ah, yeah, well… I have to take that job because I want to buy bigger apartment.”

“You sacrifice so much for me. I feel like you must be loving me a lot.”

“You feel right. I do love you a lot.”

“But I don’t like your photo on public.”

“Huh? Why? Aren’t you proud that your, um, father works an honest job or something?”

“Yeah, but you look so good and cool on those photos! What if some people came after you and wanted to marry you? I don’t want to lose you.”

“Hinata, the very reason why I took the job was because I want you. So even if I had my photos all over the planet, I’d still be your family and, just, you know, be here with you.”

Hinata smiled against Tobio’s chest and nodded, “Thank you, Tobio-chan.”

When Tobio gathered enough courage to muttered back a, “You’re very welcome, S-Shouyou”, Hinata already fall asleep.

*)*

Tobio was back at the convenience store where he first met Hinata. He didn’t need to buy any cup noodles anymore—now that he officialy became Hinata’s parent, he wanted Hinata to eat only best, healthiest food—but he wanted to thank Yamaguchi for sort of pushing him into talking to Hinata.

Yamaguchi was on the cashier again and Tobio patted Hinata’s back, “Go get anything you want—candy, toys, whatever.”

Yamaguchi watched Tobio in awe, “Wait, did you adopt him?” he asked from behind the counter.

“Well, yeah. I want to thank you for that, so today I’ll let him get anything he wants here,” Tobio shrugged.

Yamaguchi laughed, “I understand that feeling. I have a boy too! His name is Akiteru. Well, he’s not my blood-related son, but he is my whole world! He’s eight now, and—“

A glare from the blond with glasses from the other side of the counter silenced Yamaguchi, “S-sorry, Tsukki.”

Tobio said nothing, but the blond staff, with nametag ‘Tsukishima’ on his chest, looked like a very protective father. Then Tobio caught pale gold ring on Yamaguchi’s finger and the identical one shining on Tsukishima’s ring finger.

Ah, Tobio thought, so this ‘Akiteru’ was their son.

Hinata returned with piles of toys and candies. Tobio made crossed face because Hinata was the little king of buying unnecessary things, but he kept his mouth shut.

He saw that Hinata bought two of everything; two box of orange-flavored chocolate, two little crow dolls…

“Oh,” said Hinata, when he caught Tobio watching. “I take one for you and I take the other for me, so we can have matching things.”

The glare he gave Tobio afterwards might as well saying, ‘I’m not letting you marry to someone else!’

Tobio laughed and ruffled Hinata’s hair, then proceeded to pay.

Before they go and when Tsukishima went to the back to throw trash away, Yamaguchi pulled his phone and showed Tobio and Hinata his beloved Akiteru, identical to Tsukishima in face but with no glasses.

When they walked home, Hinata tugged Tobio’s coat, “Let’s go visit Yamaguchi-san and Akiteru-chan next time.”

“Well, I’ll have to ask where they live and I don’t think that Tsukishima dude would be happy, but I’ll try.”

Hinata chuckled, “I wish I’m tall enough to kiss you right now, Tobio. Ah! I might not be tall, but I can learn how to jump so I can kiss you whenever!”

“Cool. I’ll help you with the jumping exercise.”

Hinata beamed up at Tobio, “You’re such a good father, Tobio.”

“Mm, maybe you should stop referring me as your father after you grow up just a little older, because that’d be weird if—“

Tobio froze. Hinata froze too.

But then they exchanged shy smile and walked on in silence.

Tobio never liked waiting. His whole life he had been waiting for someone to come and love him for the foul-mouthed, eternally frowning person that he always was.

But waiting Hinata to grow up didn’t seem so bad.

In fact, Tobio looked forward to wake up so much more now that Hinata—no, Kageyama Shouyou—became massive part of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote everything in one sit, ~~so I'll go through it later to beta it.~~ and I did beta it, but still, if you found any typo or grammatical mistake, I'd be glad to be notified.
> 
> Also, I kind of like this AU, so I might write more. I want to write Daichi and Suga being parents beCAUSE. Parents AU won't be complete with the ultimate father and mother of the crows, LMAO.
> 
> Thank you for reading this mess, ayyy.


End file.
